A Kiss for Eternity
by Kero-chan64
Summary: Oneshot! Edited! Love lies on a heart that cannot reveal the truth till it's too late, or isn't? MA


My first fic ever and I hope that all you enjoy it. Now Edited! **Please read and review**!

Thanks to Onii-chan and Eri for their motivation and help!

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Very sad, but true!

* * *

**A Kiss for Eternity**

By _Kero-chan64_

* * *

It was midnight. Every dojo was grazed by silence and bathed in the special glow of the moon. Only the vigilant moon or some trained eye could detect the shadow silently moving in the mist of night. The shadow had a pair of beautiful, but deadly blue eyes which moved like the wind. Those eyes showed fierceness, fire and the death sentence for some chosen poor soul.

'Such a beautiful night to make him pay for all his sins.' The shadow thought as it jumped into the roof of a dojo.

As the light bathed the shadow's body it showed a very thin and petite woman, with a long blue braid and a blue ninja uniform that hugged her fragile looking figure. Her right hand held some kunai with deadly precision while her left one held a very old watch.

The clock clicked 12:30 AM. The women entered the dojo with agility only to be leaving a couple of minutes later. Death was deeply written on her eyes and the proof lay inside covered in his own dirty blood. With a last look at the dojo and a deep breath she once again disappeared into the night.

A few hours later the sun shined brightly. There was no evidence of the night before, only the blue sky and the memory of the crimson color of blood in the women's mind. She was still wearing her blue ninja uniform and currently sitting on a tree branch.

A pair of transfixed blue eyes watched her as she started cleaning her kunai. For those eyes, who were never tired of seeing her, her form reflected perfection and ethereal beauty. However, Aoshi knew better and decided to go train to clear his mind.

'Someday I will tell you how I feel, Misao mine...' Aoshi thought as he stole one last glance at her.

Misao stopped cleaning her kunai to look at the sun. Her hand touched the black envelope of tonight's assignment carefully hidden her clothes.

"I feel a chill in the air, probably my mind playing tricks." she said softly as she smiled. "I am really getting paranoid!"

Meanwhile another pair of eyes, unknown to her, smiled viciously at her sight.

"I, the Mibu wolf, will end your pathetic existence," Saitou laughed "...you have killed many, but tonight it would be your turn to be at the end of my blade." With that said he adjusted the police cap and kept walking.

During the evening the shadows started covering the sky and a chill ran through Misao's body.

'What is this?' she thought.

"Are you ok?" Aoshi said starling Misao.

"Yes, I just have a very important assignment and I am concentrating on it." Misao explained.

"Here is the map of the dojo." Aoshi said studying her expression.

"Thanks!" Misao replayed.

"Good luck and be very careful." Aoshi said and was rewarded by Misao's smile.

As Misao prepared everything time moved on rapidly, even when she felt more confident there was still something not right. Without her knowing so, Aoshi felt the same hesitation about tonight's assignment and a strange sensation entered his body as he saw Misao leave.

At her destination her target was no longer deep asleep and unconsciously waiting for her to seal its fate. It had been killed a while ago by Saitou, who was now patiently waiting for her with a cigarette as his companion.

Misao was now standing on the roof preparing her kunai. With a rapid movement she entered the dojo guided in the dark only by her trained instincts. As she neared the room her target was sleeping in she noticed light coming from the room. It made no difference to her.

'Ok, time to really light things up.' Misao thought as she quickly opened the shoji door and prepared to throw the fatal the blow.

Suddenly the attack had to be stopped. She was greeted by the stench of blood mixed with cigarettes. Her target had been decapitated with a very precise cut, a cut that could only belong to one person.

"Since when do I need help with assignments Saitou?" Misao hissed "It was mine and you knew it!"

Saitou let out a huff of smoke, threw the cigarette and smiled. His face not that of an assassin, but of a peaceful policeman.

"I am really sorry. I was ordered to come here, kill the man and then wait for you to take you to see our superior." Saitou explained.

Misao relaxed a little and saved her kunai. Saitou had been the one to always deliver the information about her targets and responsible for taking her to see her superiors.

She took a last look at the body lying lifelessly on the floor and said: "Very well. Let's get going."

She started walking to the window. As she neared it the faint sound of a sword being unsheathed was heard and she jumped just in time to avoid a fatal blow. She landed on the other side of the room turning to find a pair of lethal yellow eyes looking at her.

"You are fast or should I say lucky?" Saitou hissed letting his eyes burn with amusement.

"What is the meaning of this?" Misao said, her voice full of anger. "Your eyes are not the same!"

Saitou laughed hysterically.

"You are such a fool! I was never a simple messenger or cared about your stupid superiors. I was only waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill you!"

With that said he got into his Gatotsu stance and charged at her.

Misao tried to avoid the attack by moving away, but still received a large cut on her arm. She licked her Kunai and let out a growl. The blood was coming out profusely of her arm and if she did not hurry it was probable she would faint.

'Damn! This is my last shot' she thought.

Meanwhile, Aoshi rushed through the streets.

'I know there's something wrong,' he thought 'be safe Misao...I'm coming...'

Aoshi found the dojo, jumped on the roof and hurried to the entrance. Time was moving too fast, but his hope and love gave him strength to continue.

Saitou held Misao's attack with ease, and threw her at the wall. Aoshi came in just in time to prevent her from hitting the wall full force.

"Get out...of here...he…will...kill you" Misao said almost out of breath. Aoshi simply looked lovingly at her and deposited her on the floor.

"Come!" Saitou said while getting on his fighting stance.

Aoshi drew his Kodachi and charged. Only the sound of the clashing swords could be heard in the night. And, for the first time in years, Misao felt truly scared. The fear of losing someone dear to her was stronger than anything, even stronger enough to make her do something really crazy. It was when she saw the opening in Aoshi's defense combined with the clattering of the Kodachi in the floor that she immediately threw herself in front of Aoshi.

The vengeful blade pierced Misao's heart and Saitou threw her away. He laughed sardonically.

"How foolish of you to give up your life for him, so very amusing!" Saitou said and licked the blood on his blade.

Aoshi decided not to waste any more precious time and kicked his opponent in the sin. He screamed and charged forward only to be met by Saitou's fist on his face.

Saitou used his great speed and picked up the sword only to trust it into Aoshi's heart.

The sound of a whistle was heard in the distance. Saitou turned to the dying couple and spat at them.

"Only the moon and my legendary sword will remember the night of your death. For you two were stupid enough to cross my path." Saito said approaching the window, "Let you own dirty blood be your graves and my victory." And he jumped out.

Misao's face was covered with tears as her soul was slowly separating from her body.

"Misao...mi...ne..." Aoshi whispered as he moved towards her.

She opened her eyes and felt his hand touch her face. "I love you" Misao said and coughed some blood.

He smiled and kissed her as tears were coming out of her tired eyes. He rested his forehead on hers and said: "Let heaven...be the...place to enjoy...our love."

She nodded softly and felt her heart melt as he kissed her again.

The kiss never ended that night, for the last breath was shared between the couple on their last kiss. In another place, in another time Aoshi ended the kiss and took Misao's hand as they walked to the light. In that light there was no suffering, blood or pain, just the promise of their love and a kiss for all eternity.

* * *

Vocabulary:

-Dojo: A school for training in various arts of self-defense (as judo or karate).

-Kunai: A very popular weapon as it could be hidden easily. Nothing more than large, 10 to 15 centimeter long, flattened iron's nail.

-Shoji: Is a translucent screen with a wooden frame, used as a room divider or door.

-Gatotsu: The stance itself is done by holding the blade by the hilt in the left hand, and poising the right hand above the kisaki (tip) of the blade (Kind of like a pool stick.) Then lead off with the right foot. It's a refined stabbing technique, and has different forms of the technique for different situations.

-Kodachi: A blade that is too small to be a sword, but too big to be a dagger.

* * *

**Thank you for everyone for the reviews and motivation! ALL comments are appreciated!**


End file.
